


Durb is Not a Word [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Rodney play Scrabble. And cheat like bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durb is Not a Word [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Durb is not a Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413812) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> I'm pretty sure this was the first podfic I ever recorded. I didn't even know how to edit! So, I've re-recorded it. I've left the 2012 version available, but I recommend the 2015. :) Mific was gracious enough to create cover art for it and to create an audiobook as well.

2015 Recorded version (mp3):

Length: 00:14:27

File size: 6.61 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DurbisnotaWordversion%202.mp3)

  


Length: 12:16

File size: 5.62 MB

Download: [Link to download page at the audiofic archive for the m4b version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/durb-is-not-word-audiobook/)

Download: [Link to download page at the audiofic archive for the mp3 version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/durb-is-not-word/)


End file.
